Ninjago dare show party
by Clovercream
Summary: Dare them here!
1. Chapter 1

Darable characters!

Scales  
>The ninja(yes Lloyd too)<br>Misako  
>Garmadon Goodbad  
>Overlord<br>Phythor  
>Mini Driod and<br>Nya  
>P.I.X.A.L.<br>CRYPTHOR  
>Dareth<br>Cyrus  
>Can torture Host and co host too Ran is host Kim is co-host! :D<br>Oh you can dare a guest too! Her name is Peyton!

Send in your darres by the reviews and pm or either...  
>Muhahahahah ready to torture anyone on the list Btw the dare show's named Ninjago dare show party<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Clovercream:Welcome to the Ninjago Dare Show party!You can call me Ran! Oh yes I forgot to get them here. *claps hands and portal appears with all darable characters falling out*

Kai: Where are we ?

Ran: In Ninjago dare show! *Grins evily*

All the ninja: NOOOOOO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!

Ran:*Takes out mini cannon* Now what was that you all said?

All the ninja:YESSSSSS! ANOTHER ONE! *LAUGH NERVOUSLY*

Ran: That's what I tought you said. Ok here are the dares. wow from magiciangirl i like that name... And since I hate Kai the most he'll get his dare first!

Kai:*groans* Why me?!Can I profit?

Ran:* Takes out mini cannon* Because everyone hates you! Nobody can profit the rules are you do the dare or get shot! Oh and this is for fun!*Shoots cole with the cannon*

Cole:*Gets hit and flies out the window!* AHHHHHHHH!

Kim: Isn't that where we keep the elctric eels? ( If you are wondering who Kim is she is my co-host.)

Ran: Yep! Ok now that thats done Kai your dare is to wear a pair of Nya's pantis on your head *chuckles* and let her chase you! *laughs out loud*

Kai:o_O *sighs and pts a pair of Nya's pantis on head*

Nya: This is gonna be fun!

Kai:*gulps*

Ran:Oh and i have forgotten let out the Kai fan girls same as the dare just that I added more the fan girls and Nya chase Kai!

Kai: Oh no! *runs away*

Ran:Moving on Misako run around the city naked!

Misako: What the heck

Ran:*takes mini cannon out* Do it or get blown up!

Misako: O-ok...*takes out all my clothes and leaves building running around town*

Garmadon:*takes a picture secretly*

Kai:*returns with Nya* That was horrible *cries*

Nya: You are such a cry baby!

Misako:*comes back* Can I have my clothes back now?!

Ran:Ok ok * Gives Misako her clothes back now*

Misako:*wears*

Ran: Oh by the way Misako, Garmadon took a picture of you naked just now!

Misako:*walks up to garmadon deletes photo from phone and slaps him*

Garmadon: Ouch! D':

Ran: Ok guys last dare for the chappie! It's for everyone but Cole!*gets duck tape and pole* Everyone but Cole take out a cake while I duct tape him to this pole!

Cole:*Comes back from outside* Ouch! What the * Gets duct taped onto pole*

everyone:* Take out cakes and eats them infront of Cole*

Cole:NOOOO! I want the cakes! D':

Ran and Kim: Bye for now guys and send Ran dares!

Ran: Oh I'm looking for a director to help me! Ninjago dare show party out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back guys! TODAY I WILL POST ONLY MY OWN DARES!**

Ran:*claps hands and the ninjago dareble characters fall out of a portal*  
>Kai: Not again! Why won't you leave us alone!? *runs for the door*<br>Ran: I wouldn't do that if I was you  
>Kai: *opens door and sees a screen with a big spiral spinning* OH OVERLORD*Hypnotised by screen and starts drooling*<br>Overlord: That's insulting  
>Ran: EEEEWWW! TTTTTT-OOOOO-MMMMM-MMMMM-YYYYY! GET HERE AND CLEAN THAT DROOL! Oh and Kai get here and sit down at your place!<br>Tommy:*Cleans drool*  
>Kai: *Walks to place and sits down and drools all over ninja gi*<br>Ran:*snaps fingers*  
>Kai:*snaps out of trance* What happened? Why is my ninja gi covered in drool?<br>Ran: Hehehe no one tell him! *takes out dare cards* First dare Cole has to get cooking lessons from me!  
><strong>1 hour later<br>**Cole: Can I have your chilli now?  
>Ran:Yes!<br>Cole:*eats chilli* wow your cooking is so much better than mine! I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM **NOW!**What's in that chilli anyway?!  
>Ran:Lavatoxic pepper and hog sauce!<br>Cole: Oh overlord *runs to bathroom*  
>Ran: Wow looks like he's gonna be there for awhile! Dare two Kai has to punch Jay everytime he talks!<br>Kai:Yes!  
>Jay:NO!<br>Kai:*punches*  
>Jay:OW!<br>Kai:*punches*  
>Ran: Dare three Overlord has to change his name!<br>Overlord:Yes!Can I change it to Flaming skull or Flame Thrower?  
>Ran:I choose the name! It'll be... TOMMY!<br>Tommy: huh? Oh yeah!*drumrolls*  
>Ran:Overdork<br>Overdork: Why does everyone do this to me *cries*  
>Ran:Next dare I get to shoot Overdork out of my cannon!<br>Jay: But how are you gonna do that it's so small-Ouch!  
>Kai:*punches*<br>Ran: *Puts Overdork into cannon* 3...2...1...FIRE!*shoots overlord out of cannon* Ok next dare is for Zane, *whispers*  
>Zane:* Bumps into Kai* Sorry Kai.<br>Kai:It's ok. * Walks into room*  
>Cole:*kicks Kai*<br>Jay:*kicks Kai*  
>Zane:*kicks Kai*<br>Kai: Why is everyone kicking me!?  
>Ran:Cause' your wearing a kick me sign!<br>Kai:ZANE!*takes off sign*  
>Ran:*kicks Kai*<br>Kai: Grrr I took the sign off!  
>Ran: :D I like the next dare! I get to shoot everyone with my cannon! *shoots everyone with cannon*muhahahaha<p>

**By ya'all send in ya dares!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys welcome back!**

Ran:Do I have to do this every episode? *claps hands and the ninjago dareble characters fall out of portal*  
>Ninja:Not again!<br>Ran:YOU ALL WANT ME TO SHOOT YOU ALL?Ok the show has a director and she is Adurna!  
>Everyone:*claps*<br>Adurna:*Walks to seat and sits down* Hi everyone!Ran:First dare *whispers to Adurna*Shave Kai's hair off!

Adurna*thumbs up* Yes!

Ran:Hey porcupine! KAI! Come here.

Kai:Don't call me porcupine! *walks over*

Ran:*cuts of a quarter of Kai's hair*

Kim:*cuts of another quarter of Kai's hair.*

Adurna:* shaves of the rest of Kai's hair*

All three:Good look boldy!

Kai:What have you done!?*cries*

Ran:For the grand finale!*shoots Kai with cannon*

Adurna:*Throws chainsaw at Kai*

Kim:*Shoots Kai with war tank*  
>Everyone but Kim::o<br>Adurna and ran: Wow Kim where did you get the war tank?  
>Kim:*shrug*<br>Ran: Dare two, Overlord, jump into a pit of angry Zane fangirls!  
>Overlord:I rather be blown up!<br>Ran: Ok since you really want it...  
>Adurna and Kim: *Push overlord into a pit of angry Zane fangirls*<br>**10 minutes later  
><strong>Overlord:*comes out of pit bruised and scratched**Gets blown up by Ran's cannon*  
>Ran: Hehehe since you rather be blown up then go into a pit of angry Zane fangirls I did both!Next dare, Misako has to kiss Wu infront of Garmy!<br>Misako and Wu:*Walk in fornt of Garmadon and kiss*  
>Ran:Cole You have to throw a cake away without trying to eat it!<br>Cole:T_T *Throws away cake* T_T T_T I don't care!* Goes to dustbin and gets cake out and eats it'  
>Everyone:EEWWW!*PUKES*<br>Tommy: *Cleans up all the puke*  
>Ran:Next dare is fo Cyrus.<br>Cyrus: Finally I'm noticed!  
>Ran:You get to have legs for the next to chapters!<br>Cyrus:* Grows legs*:0  
>Ran:Next dare is for Cole and Jay!You two have to slap fight like girls!<br>Jay and Cole:* Slap fight like girls*  
>Ran: Hehehe! Next dare is for Zane!<br>Zane:SHIT!  
>Ran: Zane has to turn into a five year old girl!mAnd gets to ride a Shetland pony and lead a Christmas parade.<p>

Zane:*sighs and turns into five year old girl rides a Shetland pony and leads chrismas parade*

Ran: Next dare Lloyd misaku and Garmado go to the North Pole and be Santa and his elves Garmadon as Santa Ann's Lloyd and misaku as elves!

Llyod, Garmadon and Misako: *does as said above* 0_0

Kai:AHHH ELVES!

Ran:Last dare this chapter! Cole has to skip instead of walk for a whole day in ninjago city and see what expressions the people of ninjago give him!

Cole:SHIT!*skips around ninjago city for 23 hours*

**Between 23 hours and 24 hours...**

People who saw Cole : O_0

Cole:*Goes back to studio and tells everyone the people's expressions when they saw him...*

Ran,Adurna and Kim:Bye everyone and send us dares!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone and welcome back** **sorry if this isn't good i'm having a bit of writers** **block and sickness.. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ran:Yeesh when I bring them here next time I will make sure they can't leave the studio till the end of the show!*claps hands and ninjago characters fall out of portal*<br>Kai:NOOOO! *cries on Jay's ninja gi*  
>Jay:Get off!<br>Kai:NO*cries even louder and louder*  
>Ran:*rolls eyes* Since Kai is so annoying and I hate him the most his dare first!<br>Kai:NOOOO!*cries louder* WAAAAAHHHHH!  
>Ran:*puts ear plugs on* KAI YOUR DARE IS TO HAVE AN ACTION FIGURE OF YOU!<br>Kai: Hey that's actually not too bad!  
>Ran:And behead it!<br>Kai:*cries again and beheads action figure of himself*Atleast it's not me!  
>Ran:*beheads real Kai*<br>Kai: X_X  
>Ran: Sensei Wu make some sweat tea for Peytontacoway11! It's your dare!<br>Sensei WU: *makes sweat tea and gives to Peytontacoway11*  
>Ran:And also make tea in a bathtub!<br>Sensei Wu: *Makes tea in a bathtub*  
>Ran: Zane turn on your funny switch and stand on top of Christ the redeemer statue!<br>Zane: *Does the above and falls of Christ the redeemer statue*AHHHHHHH!  
>Ran: Llyod This is a message from Peytontacoway11 "I hear you get candy for Halloween, I believe you owe me!"So this means llyod has to give Peytontacoway11 candy!<br>Llyod:NOOOOOOOO!*gives Peytontacoway11 half of his candy and cries*  
>Ran: Moving on Jay go on sugar rush and go driving!<br>Jay: Ok *eats a lot of candy and goes on sugar rush then goes driving*  
>Police:Jay Walker, you are under arrest for driving while you are on sugar rush!<br>Nya:*goes and helps Jay*

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later...<br>**Jay and Nya: *Walk back into the studio and see everyone sleeping evil tought occurs in minds*  
>Everyone:ZZZZZZ<br>Jay and Nya: *Grab blowhorns*3...2...1... Blow horns! *Blow blowhorns*  
>Blowhorns: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppp!<br>Everyone:AHHHH!  
>Jay and Nya: HEHEHE :P!<br>Ran: Next dare*falls asleep again*  
>Adurna and Kim:Since she's asleep... we take over!<br>Adurna and Kim:Garmadon and Misako have a tickle fight!  
>Garmadon and Misako: Ok!*have tickle fight*<br>Garmadon: Tickle tickle tickle!  
>Misako:Heheheheh stop stop! heheh get off me!HHEEHEEHEE!<br>Garmadon: I am Sensei Garmadon and I will not stop tickleing you till the battle is over! TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE!  
>Misako:HAHHAHAHA! *tacles Garmadon and start tickling him*<br>Garmadon: Hehehehehehehehehe!  
>Tommy:3...2...1... *dings bell*<br>Bell:Ding ding!  
>Ran: *Wakes up* Huh what happenend?<br>Adurna and Kim: Garmadon and Misako were having a tickle fight and Tommy is going to announce the winner soon!  
>Tommy:Misako!<br>Ran:OK next dare is for everyone but Cole!Cole go to the other room please!  
>Cloe: Phew*Goes into other room*<br>Ran:Ok everyone go and buy cakes while I buy a pole and some duct tape!  
>Everyone:OK!*Go buy cake*<br>Ran:Tommy! Can you get the pole while I get the duct tape. I'll give ya a raise if you do!  
>Tommy: Yes sir! I mean Ma'am!*Buys pole*<br>Ran:*Buys duct tape duct tapes Cole onto pole!  
>Cole:?!<br>Everyone:* takes out cakes and starts eating*  
>Zane:Delicious!<br>Kai:Yummy!  
>Cole::'( Zane please can I have some cake?<br>Zane:No! THIS CAKE IS ALL MINE!  
>Cole:AWW!-_- D':<p>

* * *

><p>Ran,Adurna and Kim: That was the last dare for this episode send us dares!<br>Tommy:Um Ma'am you said I could have a raise this is the exact you give me usually.  
>Ran: Tommy if you ask for a raise like that, YOUR FIRED!*Takes out phone and dials random number* Hello you have been chosen to be the new person who replaces Tommy on Dare Show Party!<br>Person:Oh yeah! I come next episode!

* * *

><p><strong>Hi ya'all hope this is not too bad,!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone who is reading this. Only my dares this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Jay: How come we didn't teleport back to ninjago last chapter?!<p>

Ran:Arrgh I am so bored right now. Hey authoress you think of anything fun yet?

Clovercream:Yep!*types something*

Jay:*Gets shot by Adurna's CSS(Chain saw shooter)*

Kai:*Gets shot by Kim's war tank*

Cole:*gets shot by Ran's cannon*

Clovercream:And that's what I tought of!

Kim,Adurna and Ran:...Ummm authoress we're not in the mood for that right now..

Clovercream:You know what I'm not really in the mood to do that too...

Ran: I just don't understand we are normally really happy to shoot them.

Ninja: HEY!

Ran: I was going to make this chapter for my dares only.. But I'm too bored to think of anything!Adurna and Kim can make and dare the Characters. *falls asleep*

Everyone: YAY! Our dares won't be so terrible since Ran's asleep!

Two: Shush you want her to wake up!? Since you mention it we're gonna dare you worse then Ran does!

Everyone: Um shouldn't we bring Ran to a different room since she's asleep? And is something wrong with her?she normally isn't this tired.

Two(Adurna and Kim):*carries Ran to other room and lays her on bed and goes back to studio room* Belive us we don't feel so well neither does the authoress.

Clovercream:Since Ran is out she got Adurna and Kim to take over. I feel guilty so I'm helping out too!Ok I give the dare first! Kai! Play seven minutes in heaven with Llyod!

Kai and Llyod:*go into closet*

**Later...**

* * *

><p>Llyod and Kai:*Come out blushing like tomatoes*<p>

Adurna: Hehehe! Next dare*grins evilly and looks at Llyod*

Llyod:*Gulps*

Adurna:Read this greenflame * passes iPad to Llyod*

**Three minutes later...**

Llyod:*face as red as Kai's ninja gi*

Garmadon:Son is anything wrong?

Llyod(still blushing) I don't wanna talk about it.* blushes even harder*

Kim:My turn!* borrows Adurna's CSS and shoots Kai*

Adurna: Oh special request from Ran she says I get to bring the magic talking bowling bowl bowling! Yes! * Grabs Overlord and bowls him* Strike! Ole ole ole ole!

Clovercream: Ok one last dare for today, Garmadon has to give Llyod a piggy back!

Garmadon:Anything for my son.*piggy backs Llyod* Aargh Llyod how much candy do you eat!?

Llyod:100000 pieces an hour! I mean year!

Garmy:Hey change my name back!

Clovercream:Nop!

Garmy:Fine!* Carries Llyod to the window and drops him*

Llyod:Ahhhh!*Makes golden dragon and pulls Garmy down*

Kim:Like father like son!XD

Garmy:Ahhhhhh! *falls into pool of lava then sinks down into the pool of eels and gets electrocuted* x_x

Everyone:*Staring at Clovercream*

Clovercream:What?!Authoress powers yeah!

* * *

><p>Clovercream,Kim and Adurna: Bye and send us dares!<p>

Ran:*wakes up* What did I miss?

Kim:The whole episode!

**Everyone, please send in dares if you want the show to continue!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seriously dudes and dudettes I need dares this may be the last chapter after this chapter I'll not update for two weaks after those two weaks I will check if I don't have any dares I will stop working on this.**

Ran:Hello peeps! First dare! Wu turn into a dog!

WU:*Turns into dog* Woof woof(translation:What next?)

Adurna: Garmy turn into a dog!

Garmy:You all are really getting me fed up!*turns into dog*

_Garmy starts chasing Wu!_

Kim:Llyod wrestle a large woman with boobs!

Llyod:Easy!*Wrestles large woman with boots*

Woman:*Kicks Llyod in the nuts with boots*

Ran:Last dare for today! Nya jump into an active volcano with scorpians!

Nya:O_o Noooooo! *jumps into active volcano with scorpians* X_X

Ran, Adurna and Kim: Bye and send us dares!

**Crappy I know but that's what you get from me when I have so few dares and secondly this is second chapter done today.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You know what guys I decided that no wait anymore not two weeks I can't stand not updating for so long!**

_Ran: I tought we had vacation for two weeks it's only been five days!_  
><em>Clovercream:Yeah yeah yeah I know *types something* I just can't resist writing!<em>  
><em>Kai:*cakes appears infront of Kai* Yummy Clovercream did you type for this to happen?<em>  
><em>Clovercream:Yes *whispers to self wait for it*<em>  
><em>Kai:* Cuts cake*<em>  
><em>Cake:*Explodes*Yeah ass is pranked!<em>  
><em>Kai:(Covered in frosting)...<em>  
><em>Clovercream:Ok I didn't want it to<em> talk!  
><strong> On with the show<strong>

* * *

><p>Ran: Lets start people!First dare all the ninja have to fight Awesomegirl01's OC Skpe.<br>Skype's appearance has dark brown eyes that can change to violet; long black hair and side bangs; the ends are yellow. she wears a yellow tee underneath denim overalls and black Converse. Ok Skype come on in!  
>Skype:Hi lets battle ninjas!<br>**50 seconds later**

* * *

><p>Wasta (Replaced Tommy):*Dings bell* winner Skype!<br>Ran:Next dareSkpe has to face Cole one on one!  
>Skype:*Blushes*<br>Ran:Just cause I said Cole's name?  
>Skype: Y-yeah<br>Ran: Oooo someone's in love! Anywayy on with the battle!**  
>2 minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>Wasta:Winner Skype!<br>Skype:*kisses Cole* Bye guys.I'm late for another one of Awesomegirl01's stories!*runs out of building*  
>Ran:On with the dares!Cole eat cake I make for you!*goes into kitchen* Peanut butter eggs butter chocolate nacho cheese wasabi .<br>Cole:*Goes into kitchen eats cake and burps out fire* Was that wasabi? Btw good cake!  
>Ran: One day you'll grow fat like Kai for sure!<p>

Kai:Grrrr!  
>Ran:Speaking of Kai next dare is for Kai!He has to kiss Camelia! Camelia is littlemissranice's future oc her lookswears a Kimono with golden touch ups her weapons are a set of Katana she is the ninja of dragons.<br>Camellia:*Comes in* Hi everyone!  
>Everyone:Hi<p>

Camellia:* Walks to Kai calmly and kisses him then whispers*Kiss me back  
>Kai:*falls under Camellia's power and starts kissing Camellia back*<br>Everyone but Kai Camellia Kim Adurna and Ran: Wow I can't believe Kai just kissed back!  
>Ran:Oh and one more thing! She has a power, the power is whatever boy she kisses will all under a hypnotic spell and does whatever she says.<br>Camellia:Yep take a look at this! Kai kick nya in the nuts!  
>Kai:Yes Camellia.*kicks Nya in the guts*<br>Nya;Owwww! Kai you fucking bitch!  
>Ran:How long does this last?<br>Camellia: 3 to 4 *leaves*  
>Kai:*Still in trance*<br>Ran: Kai go to that room*points finger at hypnotic screen room*  
>Kai:*walks there*<br>Ran:Next Peyton you can play any prank you want on KIm!  
>Kim:*Just walked in with Adurna* Sorry we're late our plane from paradise island got canceled!<br>Peyton:Oh yeah finally I'm noticed!Kim Ran said that you should go take a nap!  
>Kim:OK!*goes into bedroom and takes a nap*<br>Peyton:* Goes into bedroom and presses Blowhorns*  
>Kim:AHHHHHHHHH!<br>Peyton:* Hides blowhorns*Lol!  
>Ran: Last dare today Llyod take off your pants and underwear and run around the city!<br>Llyod:*takes out pants and underwear and runs around city*  
>Random people: You pervert!<br>Camellia(on the way back cause she forgot something): Ewww*Kisses Llyod* You will go back to the studio, wear you underwear and pants back on and go to the hypnotic screen room and sit with Kai.  
>Llyod:Yes Camillia*Does as said above*<br>Ran, Kim,Adurna and Peyton: Bye and send us dares!


End file.
